The Accident
by Jjmt
Summary: Sly and Bentley bet that Sly can't make Carmelita say genuine "I love you" to him but Sly is already one step ahead and has crafted a plan to get the words out of her. So what will happen when during their heist when Carmelita is chasing Sly and he has a little "accident"?


**So this is just a quick little story. The idea just popped into my head from a comic.**

"Hey, Bentley! Are the plans ready?" Sly called.

"Almost, Sly!" Bentley called back.

"Hurry up! I'm really looking forwards to the heist and the chase..." Sly said smirking.

"Oh, please! You're not serious" Bentley replied with an exasperated tone.

"What?! Is it wrong to be look forward to be chased by a most beautiful inspector in all Interpol?" Sly retorted with a dreamy expression which Bentley didn't notice since his back was turned.

"Come on! When you're gonna get over her! She - can't - _ever -_ love - you" Bentley stated a little coldly. (I know it's little harsh but no can do), "She's a cop and you're a thief. The world's most wanted thief"

 _"It's a shame she doesn't want me so"_ Sly was about to retort but an idea that popped into his head stopped him.

"Tell you what Bentley: Let's make a bet, shall we? If I can get Carmelita to say 'I love you' to me then you'll do my dishes for rest of the year" Sly suggested with a devious twinkle in his eyes. He already had a plan forming in his head.

"I accept, _provided that_ you won't trick her to it or something and she will know it's you and you will do it without any masks or something like that" Bentley listed his terms.

"Oh, don't worry old pal. She'll know it's me alright" Sly replied grinning at the plan that was now completely ready in his head.

"Prepare to do _my_ dishes for rest of the year" Bentley said with a triumphant expression as he extended his hand.

Sly took his hand and shook it still grinning at his plan. Bentley went back to the plans and Sly quickly ran to his room and took out the Thievius Raccoonus and started studying a certain technique invented by Vlad Cooper his ancestor from Transylvania who never went under the sun because he was allergic to sunlight. Due to this he was branded a vampire but was never caught because of his Cooper skills which helped him to escape the vampire-hunters and even Van Helsing himself.

"'Hold your breath and seek out your heart and feel it's beating, then slowly start decreasing the beat...'" Sly read from the ancient tome as he started to try out the technique and found out that it worked.

 _"This is gonna be so cool!"_ Sly exclaimed in his head.

"Sly! Murray! Briefing time!" Bentley called from downstairs.

"On my way, Bent!" Sly called almost merrily as he thought about the incoming heist.

Bentley held his normal slideshow and explained what everyone would be doing. Once he was done they got to the van and drove to _Musée de l'art moderne_ where they should find an old painting which was stolen property.

"Hang on" Sly said suddenly, "It's a museum of modern art. What's an old painting doing in there? Even if it is a stolen one" he inquired Bentley who just shrugged.

"The museum owner probably wants to sell it or something" Bentley suggested.

"Maybe" Sly replied.

Once they arrived Sly got out and went in through the air vent and dropped to the museum floor.

 _"Ok, Sly. The painting is stashed in the office. Take a left from here and look out there's some lasers there!"_ Bentley instructed through their shared earpiece connection.

"Modern art, modern security" Sly quipped.

Bentley snorted in response.

Sly took off to the left and saw the laser grid. There was a big opening in the middle. Sly scanned it and then remarked: "Pfft, Child's play"

 _"Don't get cocky. Remember that the pride comes before the fall"_ Bentley quoted and now it was Sly's turn to snort.

 _"Don't jinx it Bentley"_ Said Murray.

Sly jumped through the opening and at the same moment the alarm went off. His hand was immediately on his earpiece asking for an explanation: "Bentley, what happened?"

"Oh, no! It was a trap! There was another grid of lasers but invisible ones that formed a grid to the 'opening'" Bentley quickly explained.

"Where's the office? Can I still get there in time?" Sly asked calmly.

"It's the first door to your right. Be extremely quick. Just get in, grab the painting and get out"

Sly didn't respond. He was already moving towards the door. It was locked but he broke it with one hit of his cane. Once in Sly scanned the room for the painting but it was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Where is it?"_ Sly questioned in his mind.

"Bentley the painting's not here" Sly said to his earpiece.

 _"Get out of there Sly! The police is already on the way! We can see the siren's lights from here!"_ Bentley yelled to the earpiece.

"Where's the nearest way to the roof?" Sly asked.

 _"Out of the office, stairs up and there should be a door to the fire escape"_ Bentley quickly said.

"Ok, get going. I can escape through the rooftops but you can't drive through a roadblock" Sly said as he darted to the stairs.

 _"Are you sure, Sly"_ Murray asked.

"Yes! Get going!" Sly yelled to the earpiece as he went to the fire escape.

He climbed to the rooftop only to hear all too familiar -and Sly thought most lovely- voice yell: "Freeze, Ringtail!"

Sly put on a charming smile and turned towards the voice. On the roof stood a vixen with blue hair, combat boots and leather jacked shock pistol pointed at the raccoon.

"Carmelita!" Sly exclaimed, "You know your beauty really brings light to this dark night" he flirted.

Carmelita blushed but was able to hide it before retorting: "Stop that flirting, Cooper! It's annoying!"

"Aww, come on Carmy. How could I possibly resist it with you. I could spend hours just talking about you" Sly threw back his smile widening.

Now Carmelita wasn't anymore able to hide her blushed and Sly noticed it. He gave a little laugh which seemed to annoy the vixen because she tightened her grip on the pistol.

"Don't call me Carmy, Cooper, if you want to live to see the prison!" Carmelita threatened.

Sly laughed and took off to the next rooftop Carmelita right behind him.

"Stop, thief!" Carmelita yelled.

"Why I can't do that, my sweet" Sly called back.

"Grr, COOPER!" the vixen shouted as she launched a new salvo of shock bullets.

"Why so angry, Carmelita?" Sly inquired innocently.

"Your fucking flirting always does it!" She replied.

"Don't lie, Carm" he said like chastising a child, "I can still see the blush on your face from here and I know you love my flirting"

It was true. Carmelita did love it. Sometimes she felt that Sly was the only man who really saw her as a woman and not a toy, like every other man in Interpol.

 _"Why can't there be more men like him?"_ she sighed inwardly then shook her head.

 _"What are you thinking girl!? Do you want more thieves running on the streets?!" her mind shouted._

 _"That's no what I meant. He is always such a gentleman..."_

 _"He's a_ thief! _"_

 _"But he's much better man than any I've ever seen"_

 _"Well, perhaps you should go and kiss him then"_ her mind suggested sarcastically but a part of her really liked the idea of kissing Sly.

 _"Perhaps I will..."_

 _"ARE YOU MAD?!"_

 _"Maybe I am"_ the idea was pretty crazy but Carmelita liked it nonetheless.

 _"YOU ARE" her mind screamed._

Carmelita shook her head. Trying to clear her thoughts. She looked at the raccoon who was now far ahead of her due to her slowed pace which came from her mental battle.

 _"How come he always manages to confuse me?"_ Carmelita questioned and picked up the pace.

Soon she was close enough to fire another salvo of shock bullets. Sly avoided the first, the second, the third... but when he took a step sideways he lost his footing and fell from the exceptionally high building.

 _"SLY"_ she yelled both out loud and in her mind.

Sly heard this and now that Carmelita couldn't see him he hooked his cane to the nearest fire escape to stop his fall. Then he grabbed a drain pipe and quickly slid down to ground and laid down onto the alley and started doing the technique from the Thievius Raccoonus...

Meanwhile Carmelita was running to the spot from where Sly had slipped and when she got there she glanced down only to see the raccoon laying on the ground completely still his cane beside him and hat thrown from his head. She quickly looked around and noticed the same fire escape Sly had used and started to run down along it. Once Carmelita got to the ground she moved to Sly. The first thing she noticed was that Sly wasn't breathing. She quickly checked his pulse only to find nothing. Then an excruciating realization came to her: _"His neck must've snapped. He's dead"_

"No! What have I done!? I killed him! It's my fault" she wailed as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Carmelita lifted Sly's head to her lap and started ever so gently caress his cheek and muzzle.

"Sly please wake up. Don't leave me alone. Sly... Sly... I... I..." she let out a new wail even more hurt and sorrowful than the previous.

 _"Please, Ringtail... I... I... love you. Don't leave me"_ she whispered and buried her face in his chest.

Carmelita cried against him for a long moment when suddenly she felt a hand touch temple...

 ** _GASP_**

The vixen lifted her gaze and gasped again to see that Sly was looking at her with his brown eyes. Carmelita didn't believe her eyes.

"Sly... h-how... you were d-d-dead" she stuttered.

"I am not dead Carmelita, my love. I'm alive and I'm not leaving you again" he said while hugging her tightly.

Carmelita was too stunned to do anything but when her mind slowly registered that Sly wasn't dead she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Don't ever... do that again" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Carmelita. I didn't want to do it, please forgive me" he pleaded just as quietly and Carmelita could hear the regret in his voice.

"I forgive you, Sly but never do that again" she demanded.

"I promise you, I will never do it again" he vowed, "And Carmelita...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he said.

Carmelita was beyond happy to hear these words form him.

"I love you too, Sly" she answered.

Sly was overjoyed to hear her say it to him. He lifted them up and Carmelita held onto Sly as if fearing he might disappear if she let go. Sly leaned away a bit and brought a hand to cup Carmelita's cheek and lift her face up. She stared deeply into his brown eyes, lost in them as Sly slowly started to lean in. Carmelita followed his example and leant forwards until their lips met in a loving kiss. Carmelita's lips were soft against Sly's and he never wanted the moment to end. Carmelita too enjoyed the feeling of Sly lips on hers and wanted to remain like that for all eternity. But as all good things must come to an end the need for air forced them apart but they still didn't let go of each other.

"I love you Carmelita Fox" Sly said quietly.

"And I love you Sly Cooper" Carmelita replied just as quietly.

They stayed there for awhile until Sly said: "Carmelita, I need to go. My gang will start worrying about me"

"Please don't go, Sly, not yet" she pleaded.

"I have to but I will come visit you as soon as I can" Sly promised before pressing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" he called before vanishing into the shadows.

"I love you too, Ringtail" Carmelita said into the night.

Carmelita started making her way to her car and on the way home she thought about the whole thing.

 _"You're in love with a thief"_ she said in her mind. The thought made her smile and she didn't even care about the fact that they were a thief and a cop.

 _"We'll work it out. Of course there will be risks but it's worth it"_ Carmelita thought happily as she got home.

Meanwhile Sly was running through the rooftops towards their hideout and was too reminiscing the nights events.

 _"She loves me!"_ Sly exclaimed happily in his head.

He had always hoped for it but had never been completely sure about it and now she'd said it.

 _"Thrice!"_ he reminded himself.

Sly arrived at the hideout and got inside the first thing to greet him was Bentley thunderous expression.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was winning our bet" Sly answered with a wide grin.

"What?! How?! Prove it!" Bentley exclaimed.

Sly took out his binoc-u-com and pressed a button on its side.

 _"I love you, Sly Cooper"_ came Carmelita's voice from the microphone.

"Enjoy the dishes, my friend" Sly said triumphantly.

"How is this possible?" Bentley asked disbelievingly.

"It's not" Murray said. He was just a shocked as Bentley was.

"Well if you don't believe then just give me a moment..." Sly said as he called Carmelita with his BUC. (I have no idea how but Sly is calling to Carmelita's phone with his BUC)

She soon answered: "Inspector Carmelita Fox"

"Hello inspector" Sly greeted, "I'd like to report an emergency: Here is one very skeptical turtle and other doubtful hippo who refuse to take my word seriously. Could you be so kind to tell them that you indeed _do_ love me" Sly said as he cast a glance at Bentley.

Carmelita blushed in the other but said it nonetheless.

"Thank you, my love. I'll come by momentarily so be prepared" Sly said before hanging up.

He turned to Bentley who was standing there mouth agape and eyes wide.

"So, do you believe me now?" Sly asked grinning.

Bentley just turned and walked into the kitchen murmuring something incoherent on the way and Murray turned back to the TV he had been watching. Sly on the other hand went back outside and started running along the Parisian rooftops to the apartment of his beloved vixen. Once there he entered through the living room window and saw that Carmelita was sitting in an armchair with a book. Sly crept silently behind the armchair and laid his hand onto Carmelita's shoulders. She startled and looked up to Sly's eyes.

"Good evening, Carmelita" Sly wished.

"Good evening, Sly" she answered and got up to kiss him.

He gladly returned the kiss. Once they broke away Carmelita asked something she'd wondered: "Sly?"

"Hmh?"

"How did you appear so dead back at the alley?" she shuddered at the memory.

"It was technique from the Thievius Raccoonus. Invented by my Transylvanian ancestor Vlad Cooper" Sly answered, "Legend has it he was a vampire..." he added.

"Really? Was he?" Carmelita asked curious.

"No but he was allergic to sunlight so someone might easily think that" Sly answered.

"Allergic to sunlight? That had to be tough" Carmelita said, "What happened to him?"

"He was hunted as a vampire but they never caught him so he died in old age, completely naturally" Sly told her.

"You have one crazy family, Cooper. You know that?" Carmelita joked.

"I know, my love and tonight it has gained a new member" Sly said as he again leant in and pressed his lips on Carmelita's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Once they pulled away Carmelita cocked a brow and smiled seductively.

"Shall we go into the bedroom, honey" she said.

"We shall" Sly said grinning widely, his eyes twinkling.

 **I'll leave it to your imagination. Review and stuff...**


End file.
